Dalton Espenson
Kamen Rider Scorpix is one of the characters in Kamen Rider: Beetleborg. Dalton Espenson Dalton Espenson is a young man & descendant of the Discabil family of England. He calls himself "the man who swings a sword in the name of God" when he introduces himself. He lives in a gorgeous European-style building with his butler Tyrone. He is good at sports, art, study, & many other skills, & has been seen to be able to understand & speak French, Chinese, & Italian in addition to English & Japanese. He always calls Williams & Blom his friends. Dalton wants to be the man who is best at everything, always saying, "I will stand on top of… (e.g. tasting, kendo, bowling etc.)". Unlike McCromick who quotes his grandmother, Dalton quotes his butler, Tyrone instead. Personality Dalton is also as arrogant as Drew, & proclaims that he will stand on top of everything, & that no laws can affect him (in fact, a traffic cop who pulled Tyrone over for speeding (as Dalton had an urgent job) only to be killed on the spot by a SalisWorm told him to put his seat belt on, & Dalton's failure to look before crossing a street resulted in an accident in which Drew's younger sister Jo got hurt, & as the cops scorned him, he told them that the car carrying Jo should have gone ahead (much to the shock of the cops) & Drew punched him at Tyrone's white limousine for getting Jo hurt). He had an older sister named Elfleda who was killed by Scorpioworm, & suffers nightmares as a result. The fact that Elfleda was killed near a field of red roses also sparked a disdain for roses. He has been employed to ZECT in exchange for the reward, but the monetary part of his contract was annulled when the Stagborg system was first utilized. He aids Beetleborg after he helped him realize that his butler Tyrone was teaching him to be a better person now utilizing what his mentor taught him: that a noble act must be nobly returned, aka "noblesse oblige". Fictional character biography In truth, Dalton was killed on the same day as his sister by Scorpio Worm. Moments before his death, Scorpio Worm chose to mimic him. Through impossible odds however, Dalton's arrogant nature & personality overpowered Scorpioworm's own, leading him to believe he was in fact Dalton Espenson, completely unaware of his worm identity or that he had killed his sister. Tyrone later revealed he had been aware of his master's true identity, but believed it best to withhold the information in the hopes Scorpioworm would never regain control & his master would continue to exist, one way or another. Shortly afterwards through unknown means, Dalton came into contact with the Scorpix Zecter & accepted his role as Kamen Rider Scorpix with the goal of exterminating every last Worm. Later, Dalton somehow turns into the comic relief in this series. Many episodes involve him trying to do some daily duty in a very ridiculous way, usually with his special theme playing. Dalton has only recently learned (from both Lillia & Tyrone) that the Discabil family fortune is no more, & this confounded him deeply, so he is working hard to rebuild it. He now works at the Buckwheat Noodle shop where Blom always visit. He has a crush on her, to which she feels annoyed. Later, Dalton meets the Worm who mimics Blom (without him knowing the truth) & they enjoy a dance together. Ucaworm intervenes & defeats Scorpix. Before she moves in the killing blow, the Blom Worm saves him, which leads Dalton to realize her real identity. Later on, Dalton meets the Blom Worm again & hands her his sister's red shoes. But for reason unknown, Blom Worm attacks & scratches Daltoni's face. Dalton reacts by stabbing the Scorpix Yaiber through Blom Worm, killing her while saying that he won't forgive any Worm. Dalton later sold his Scorpix Yaiba & Zecter to McCormick, but Tyrone tells Williams that without the Scorpix Zecter, Dalton will surely become Scorpioworm again. Williams tries but ultimately fails in the end as McCormick defeats him. Dalton did this to help rebuild his Discabil family & he still has the legendary sword 'Discalibur' passed down from generations. When Dalton engages three Worms with it, he discovers that the sword is actually just a grip with no blade. The real sword was sold earlier to clear some debts of the family. However, Tyrone arrives in time to deliver the real sword to Dalton, which he uses to kill the Worms easily. Unfortunately for Dalton, the Discalibur is re-bought using the money for selling the Scorpix Zecter & the money is not enough for it. Dalton sighs as he states that he does not understand money at all. Later during the series, Dalton begins to go on journeys to learn about the common people's happiness because he must stand at the top of being "common". At first he dresses as a school boy for a day & experiences life in a different way, & although not his original intent, he realizes that the world does indeed contain good people after meeting Jo. Later, Dalton enters Jo's school, stating that he stands on top of even 'poor citizen's' education. Dalton wants to experience the aspects of normal life, although Tyrone is always there to help him. Due to school policy, Tyrone was forcibly dragged out of the classroom many times to prevent him from helping Dalton. Dalton is also able to transform into Scorpix again as he has retrieved his Scorpix Yaiba from McCormick. Despite being able to call on the Scorpix Zecter, the Perfect Zecter can still summon the Scorpix Zecter when Hyper Beetleborg calls for it, which led to an infuriated Dalton. After Dalton realized that his love for Blom would never be, he decided to do his best so that Williams & Blom would be happy together, unknowing that their love was just a setup. He then acts as Cupid & sets Williams & Blom on a date. Unfortunately, after meeting Blom again & discovering that she & Williams are not a couple, Dalton is later captured by the Hopper Riders. He was challenged & lost, receiving a Rider Kick & Punch to the head. He is then tricked into thinking that the Hopper Riders are his family & he is their little brother. The trio then eventually encounters Reynold Norwood who makes short work of them using "Freeze" to cause all their Rider Finishers to collide. Abandoned by the Hoppers after fighting Norwood, Dalton begins to fall apart, but after McCormick tells him he does not see Blom for who she is, but rather his sister, he realizes that he needs to accept her for herself. Refilled with spirit, he is able to convince Blom to also see him for who he really is. When Blom is attacked by Cassisworm Gladius, Dalton came to rescue her, attacking the Worm with his Rider Slash. However, Cassisworm Gladius absorbed the power of the finisher & used the absorbed power against Scorpix, damaging both Blom & Dalton. Dalton finally proves his worth by defending Blom from an onslaught of attacks from Norwood, at the risk of his own body. Finally defeated, Dalton lies in shock as Blom promises to accept him for who he is. Dalton's assistance is also requested by McCormick in order to fight the massive onslaught of Worms, & so he joins ZECT & is given his own team of ZECT Troopers. However, he used them for the sole purpose of protecting Blom, going so far as to dive into a river to find her missing shoe. Eventually however, his troopers abandoned him, saying it isn't worth it & they'd rather fight Worms. On his way to his date, Dalton runs into Cassisworm Clipeus who he does battle with. After being defeated, Dalton loses control of his body & once again becomes Scorpioworm. After meeting Blom & transforming into Scorpioworm once, he is able to revert, but he does not know of his transformation. Clipeus appears again & forces another transformation, in turn causing Dalton to realize that he is indeed a Worm. After ripping up the scarf he made for Blom & shouting at Tyrone, Dalton abandons hope & seemingly begins on a quest to destroy all Riders & be at the "top of the Worms". Both Cassisworm Clipeuses attempted to have Scorpioworm make a partnership with them, but Dalton outright refuses & tells them he's taking charge. With that, he attacks both Clipeuses, having them become his servants after overpowering them & telling them to gather all of the Worms under him. After having Williams kidnapped, McCormick is sent a note saying that he must hand over all the Zecters or Williams will die. As McCormick hands over the Zecters, Blom appears along with massive amounts of ZECT Troopers, allowing enough time for the Zecters to escape after seemingly crushed but actually receiving no damage at all. During the ensuing battle that took out most of the Worms, as he truly intended from the start, Dalton allows McCormick to destroy him so that his wish of all Worms being destroyed & vengeance for his sister may be granted. Back at his mansion, a dying Dalton sits on an older wicker chair as Tyrone rushes to his side. As he sees his servant, Dalton asks if it's okay for him to dream, Tyrone replies that it is & promises that he will always be by his side. Hearing those words, Dalton closes his eyes, goes limp, & drifts off to death. During the epilogue, a restaurant is named in his honor, being run by both Blom & Tyrone. Forms Scorpix Masked *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 137kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/9s Scorpix's Masked Form is a heavily armored form & the default form that Scorpix transforms into, until Dalton pressed down the tail of the Scorpix Zecter, initiating the Cast Off command. Rider *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 98kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.5t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s Scorpix's Rider Form is the sleeker & more offensive-based form which more resembles the scorpion on which Scorpix is named after & themed. It is in this form that Scorpix has access to the Clock Up command which allows Scorpix to travel at speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By lifting & closing the tail-like switch on the Scorpix Zecter, Scorpix activates the Rider Slash attack. Scorpio Worm *'Height': 225cm *'Weight': 137kg Dalton's alter ego/true form, the Scorpio Worm is the Worm that killed Dalton Espenson & his sister. Moments before Dalton died, the Worm decided to mimic the dying man. However, Dalton's personality was able to overpower & suppress his Worm heart. This leads to a sort of split-personality forming, with the Scorpio Worm being completely aware of Dalton, but Dalton only remembering that the Scorpio Worm killed his sister. That is, until later in the series, when he remembers/discovers he is a Worm, causing him to lose his resolve, & go on a rampage as the Scorpio Worm. However, Dalton's personality still remained dominant, as he stayed true to himself & let himself be defeated by Hyper Beetleborg's Maximum Hyper Typhoon. He later died in his human form after talking to Tyrone. It is also revealed that the Scorpio Worm's stingers can force Worms to return to their human forms, as demonstrated upon the Clipeus's. Even without this ability, the Scorpio Worm is extremely formidable, taking down lesser worm with ease. Equipment Scorpix Zecter *'Device Type': Scorpix Yaiba ('Transformation' Sword) *'Animal': Scorpion *'Color': Purple *'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Scorpix Yaiba after pushing the Scorpix Zecter's Force Tail into it. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE SCORPION!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the 'Trace Switches' on the ZECT Buckle. *'Primary Finisher': RIDER SLASH - First activated by resetting the Force Tail to default 'up' position. When Scorpix sets the Force Tail back down, the Scorpix Needle will circulate the tachyon energy stored within the Scorpix Zecter. At this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Scorpix Yaiba via photon conversion, allowing the Yaiba to cut down the enemy Worm with venomous slashes. Another variation of this attack involves the Rider Slash being sent as venomous cutting waves through the air. Scorpix Yaiver By placing the Scorpix Zecter onto the Scorpix Yaiver, Dalton Espenson can transform into Kamen Rider Scorpix. The Scorpix Yaiver also acts as his personal weapon, enabling to perform the Rider Slash attack. Scorpix Antenna The Scorpix Antenna is the stinger-like crest atop the Scorpix Shellmet can move to sting close enemies. It gushes out purple venom just like the Scorpix Yaiver during a Rider Slash. Blood Vessels Blood Vessels are orange tubes that supply performance enhancing chemicals to Scorpix while in Masked Form. They can also be used to bind enemies. Category:Kamen Rider: Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Worms Category:Monsters Category:Scorpions